


idem furor

by Dannilovesangst, Soleera



Series: A senator et eius servi [6]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Saturnalia, Shopping, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannilovesangst/pseuds/Dannilovesangst, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soleera/pseuds/Soleera
Summary: In the lead up to Saturnalia 2770, a pair of secretaries go on a last minute shopping trip...
Series: A senator et eius servi [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970992
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: 2770 ab urbe condita - the collected fiction





	idem furor

**Author's Note:**

> idem furor - The Same Madness.

_December 2770_

Being the only one in the household of Senator Appius Granius Cato who was allowed to spend more than 50 sestercii on his master’s behalf (besides the steward, who suddenly had a lot of other things to do), put the secretary of said senator in a very uncomfortable position. Namely, being shoved out of the front door with the order to do the last minute shopping for Saturnalia.

Not only by his master, but by the rest of his fellow slaves too, because apparently somebody had managed to misplace the Saturnalia decorations itself. And every single online shop was sold out!

Sidonius wasn’t happy about this, but had little choice in the matter. His master had told him to buy new ones and, since he would go shopping anyway, to purchase enough candy for their own household and of course for Cinna’s children.

The only good thing was he didn’t have to go alone. It seemed Cupido drew the short straw too. Sidonius had run into his fellow secretary and friend on his way down the Esquiline Hill. Quite literally ran into him, thanks to having to jump out of the way of a huge litter carried along at a run by _eight_ panting litter bearers, but fortunately Cupido had been quick enough to stay on his feet. 

Having company made this whole situation a little better, but that thought only lasted until they reached the entrance to the markets...

Which was why Sidonius was now cursing under his breath as he tried to find a way through the throngs of people, slaves and freeborn alike, who were milling around. Cupido followed right behind him, but due to Sidonius being taller and broader, he’d gotten the job of going first. Barely managing to evade a man who charges through the crowd, carelessly shoving others aside, Sidonius muttered in annoyance. By the look of his tunic the man was freeborn, but very poor, with an attitude to match.

“This is madness. How are we supposed to find something here?”

Narrowly avoiding falling over a child who suddenly charged under his feet, mother in hot pursuit, Cupido sighed.

“Well, _I_ need some candied fruit. Up ahead and to the left.”

Sidonius sighed, heading in the direction Cupido gave him, avoiding two women standing in the middle of the way, gossiping and ignoring everything around them.

“I need some decorations. That’s the whole reason I’m here. No one has any idea where the old have vanished too. And I need some candied fruits and candy too.”

Cupido followed him.

“What sort of decorations? Paper stuff, or the more expensive options?”

Sidonius looked at his handwritten list. He'd left the tabula at home to avoid it being stolen. While it had tracking technology installed, his master would not be pleased if he had to track it down after Sidonius lost it by taking it to the crowded market. 

“Hm. Both, actually.”

“You don't have _any_?”

“We had. We put them away somewhere safe after last year. Now nobody can find them again. After a week of searching, Master ordered me to just buy new ones.”

“You know they'll turn up the moment you go to put the new ones away after Saturnalia.”

Sidonius pulled a face and mumbled: “Yes."

Of course he did know that - and everyone else in the house was aware of it too. Master Appius only told him to buy new ones because he wanted a little bit of peace before the holiday started - and Sidonius didn't dare to voice his thoughts against it. His master was already grumbling enough about Cinna and… everything. Meanwhile Cupido sounded amused.

“We make our own now. New every year.”

“We only make some... Maybe we should do it like you. I will suggest it to master. Now though...” Spotting the shop he wanted, Sidonius sighed in relief.

“Ah, finally.”

“When the children were younger they loved it, and it's kinda continued. And we keep the ones that survive the best from each year for the next one. They're all stored in an upstairs cupboard.”

“Therin was the one who started making some – he never really had a real Saturnalia before he came into the house. But now he has to much to do in the kitchen.”

“This is Julian's first real Saturnalia too. And Mars also hasn’t had a proper one in years.”

Sidonius grimaced.

“I can imagine...and that's just terrible. I mean, even a slave child needs some traditions taught to them, right? How some owners can be so short-sighted I will never understand. And for Mars...” He only shook his head. “I’m not surprised he hasn't had a proper Saturnalia the last few years.” 

Cupido said nothing in response to that. Sidonius looked at the store in front of them, which was packed full of people, and cursed again.

“Demeter help us.”

Why was every single shop crowded? Didn't these people have a home to go to?

Cupido snorted from behind him.

“At least we're not the only ones leaving things until the last minute. Maybe you should have ordered decorations online?”

“We tried. All sold out... What's wrong this year with the people? I swear the lead up to previous Saturnalias haven't been this bad!”

“As for Julian, he's nexi. Not verna. But apparently as a little kid he never had much of a Saturnalia either. Well, are we going to get some decorations, or are you planning to stand outside here pulling faces all day?”

Sidonius reluctantly stepped into the store. He felt like he was going to his own execution, and was sure it must show on his face how much he didn't want to be here. As soon as they entered, a woman nearly ran both of them over in her haste to get out of the shop. Stopping, she seemed to be about to apologise, before realising both secretaries carried satchels and weren't wearing the outer clothing of free men. Rolling her eyes at this, she turned away dismissively, muttering 'slaves' under her breath. Cupido ignored her, looking around the shop.

“So, what exactly do you need from here?”

Sidonius looked at his list again, wishing suddenly it would be a little bit shorter.

“Garlands. Green preferably. And no glitter. Hmm. Some red wreaths. It's not that much actually but it needs to be bought now, so we have it in place and all ready some days before Saturnalia.”

Sidonius went looking for the items he wanted, trying to avoid bumping into the people around him. Which wasn't the easiest task to begin with - he knew free people were unobservant, but couldn't they at least make a little room for some poor slaves like them?

Cupido looked for the items too. Though he had a bit of trouble seeing over the people surrounding him because of his lesser height then most of them, Sidonius noted with amusement. Poor Cupido really wasn't very tall.

“Damn. I can't see – wait. Found wreaths!” Cupido disappeared from his sight. Fighting his way through the crowd, Sidonius reached the spot where his friend had last been to see him rummaging around on a shelf half-full of displayed items.

“And what would you know, they're all out of red ones...”

Sidonius grimaced, but felt relieved at the same time.

“Then I only need...there. Green without glitter.” Sidonius grabbed the item he wanted before it could disappear with some other shopper. “Dammit. Next year we either make things ourselves or Aetius has to go shopping. Wait.” He grinned suddenly. “I will be in Perusia next year at that time.”

Cupido, meanwhile, had been cheerfully digging through the pile of wreaths, making absolutely sure there were no red ones hidden somewhere amongst them.

“They'll have to be better organised next year then. With you now there to rescue them. I – aha! One pack of red wreaths. A little battered looking, but there you go. That's all you need here?”

“Yes. Thank the gods for it.” 

Taking the pack of wreaths from Cupido, Sidonius tried to get near to the salesperson to pay for the two things. However, the amount of people around them had seemed to multiply, and going was slow. Finally reaching the checkout, Sidonius breathed a sigh of relief when everything worked fine, before putting his purchase carefully into this satchel and returning to Cupido. Who was poking around the shop as he waited, but looked up as soon as he saw Sidonius coming back.

“Let's get out of here, Cupido, before someone stomps over us. Neither of our Masters would be too happy if they have to sue somebody for damaging their property at this time of the year.”

Sidonius said these last words a little louder than necessary, and noticed with a small smile how people moved to make a little more space for them. Enough so they were able to leave the store without being trampled anyway. Grinning, Cupido followed him out, looking at all the decorations they passed on their way.

“You know, maybe I should come down here earlier next year and get some ideas for new decorations we could make.”

Sidnoius didn't comment. As soon as they were back on the street, however, he breathed a sigh of relief.

“So, next: the candied fruits. I need a lot and have an extra list for everyone in the household – Master allows it only on Saturnalia. And of course I have to pick something for Cinna's children. He's left the decision of what to get to my discretion.” 

Cupido nodded. 

“Candy is good for that. Even though Cinna probably won't agree, Saturnalia comes only once a year. Thank goodness.” Cupido added, almost as an afterthought. “I don't know if I could survive it happening more than once a year.”

“Cinna allows them to have candy on Saturnalia.” Sidonius answered. “And Septimus will have this third birthday then too...damn, the boy is already that old. It still feels like yesterday she and her husband visited with that small bundle in her arms.”

“Give it a year or two, and you'll probably have your own crying bundle to coo over.”

Sidonius chewed his lower lip, trying to hide a smile lest people think him half-witted, grinning like a fool in the middle of the market. Or even worse thought he was impudent - Master Appius wouldn't be pleased if he had to explain to dimwitted people why _he_ was very sure that none of his slaves wouldn't misbehave. 

“Yes. I hope so.” He shook his head, remembering they had a job to do. “Candy. This way.”

“You'll make a good father, Sidonius. And husband.”

Sidonius scratched his nose.

“I hope so. What will you do when you take your freedom? A wife and kids?”

Cupido shrugged.

“It’s a little ways off yet. And I'll see when the time comes what I decide to do.”

Sidonius just nodded as they had to go around another group of people who didn't seem to care they were blocking the path for everyone else. Luckily, their next destination on this shopping trip was in sight. Sidonius looked through one of the front windows with a look of relief.

“Seems like it isn't so crowded in here like the last shop was.”

Cupido nodded in relief himself.

“Good. Let's do this before it gets crowded.”

Cupido led the way into the shop, grabbing a shopping basket on the way.

“I have permission to get a bit of stuff here. What are you getting?”

“Not much. Mainly some candy for the kids.”

Sidonius went straight to the section of lollipops, leaving Cupido talking to himself as he looked over the displays.

“Yes, fudge, that mint stick stuff, honey drops...hm. What else have we got here...”

Sidonius made his decision quickly over what candy to get for Cinna's kids. Two bags of lollipops, one with different fruit flavours and one of chocolate covered ones. Moving to pay for his purchases, he gazed in Cupido's direction, noticing his friend was still looking over the displays.

“Do you need help?”

Cupido glanced at him.

“Maybe? I don't know exactly what to get. I want something chocolate, but there's too much of a choice...”

Sidonius went over, looking at the chocolate display himself.

“Hm. The dark chocolate is good. The bitter flavour and the sweet are always interesting. And for the people who like it really sweet you can take the white chocolate. And the one with the orange flavour. Sweet and a little bit sour.”

Cupido groaned at the choices before him.

“I don't want to get too much chocolate is the problem...not everyone likes it. Why does this have to be so hard?”

“Hmmm...maybe some caramels then?”

“Callidorus loves the chocolate covered caramels. That might be an idea. And then I get a couple of packets of the different flavoured chocolates as well. Do they have those fruit lollipops? Everyone likes those.”

Sidonius nodded.

“Yes. Here. Let me help you find them.”

Once three packets had joined the packets of chocolate and other different candies in the basket, Sidonius frowned. The basket wasn't that big, but it was more than half full...

“And you want some candied fruit too? That's...a lot of sugar.”

“Yes. There's a lot of us, remember. And _Dominus_ wants to make this Saturnalia special after the year we've all had.”

Sidonius nodded in understanding.

“Let's hope the next year will be less stressful.”

Cupido sighed. 

“One can hope. I'd better pay for this lot and get out of here before I see more stuff. I don't think _Dominus_ would appreciate me buying the whole store, even if he did give me leave to buy quite a lot.”

Cupido headed up to pay. Sidonius snorted at the comment, waiting patiently for his friend. Cupido was a long time paying. Finally, he returned to Sidonius, looking rather tired.

“The system decided to glitch. Wouldn't let me access the right account. It eventually worked, thank goodness. I thought I would have to use my account. But then it finally went through.”

“There's a lot of data the system has to process. And it wouldn't be the first time the data-bank of the bureau crashed, let's be honest.”

“With how often it happens, you'd think they'd have improved the system so it doesn't crash by now.”

Sidonius smiled tightly, before murmuring.

“Or you'd think they'd be at least interesting in keeping it working, since a real crash could mean a lot of us suddenly escaping.”

Cupido stared at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Where did that rebellious thought come from?”

Sidonius cleared his throat awkwardly, wincing. He shouldn’t let his thoughts wander like that - considering what happened to other slaves, he had it more than just good.

“I – sorry. Sometimes I just wish... it doesn't matter. The candied fruits now?”

Cupido nodded in understanding, following Sidonius out of the candy store.

“You'll be with your girl soon, my friend. This time next year, you'll be able to fuck each other to your hearts content.”

Sidonius knew his face had to be a darker shade as usual, but he managed to keep his voice sounding mostly normal.

“The candied fruits, Cupido. We should concentrate on them.”

Cupido grinned.

“Lead the way then. You're less likely to be run over by overzealous shoppers then me.”

Sidonius did as Cupido said, trying to will away the redness in his face. Thankfully, his skin looked normal again when they reached the shop that sold the candied fruit. Looking at his list again, Sidonius sighed.

“I need...probably something from everything they sell.”

“I don't need that much. A couple of mixed bags will work for me.”

Sighing heavily, Sidonius led the way into the shop. There were a few people inside already, but they were easily evaded. No one noticed them when they entered, except for one young slave who was with an old lady. She gazed at them for a moment, before giving a short hallo in slavesign. Sidonius returned the greeting, before taking a shopping basket and beginning to work his way through his list. After returning the greeting, Cupido caught up, collecting a few things himself as he went before turning to Sidonius.

“I don't suppose you recognise her, but that girl is from one of the estates. I can't remember her name, but I know her father. He recently bought his freedom. I believe she's somehow related to the twins.” 

Sidonius shook his head.

“No, I didn't recognise her. But I never saw a reason to be rude to a fellow slave. Good for her father then, and I hope she is treated well. It seems like it at least.”

He glanced over at the girl again, noting her clean shiny chestnut-brown hair, plain but well-made and warm looking blue wool tunic, and the way she carried her elderly owner's basket and was putting things in it as the lady pointed to what she wanted. He could see no signs of abuse on the surface; she actually seemed a lot more relaxed and comfortable then he currently was.

Sidonius really didn't like shopping. But he tried to stay calm.

“Lemons, orange, and...hm.”

Sidonius frowned at the very badly written word on his list.

“I really need to suggest to Master that Menon needs to practice his writing. Do you think this means pineapple?”

Cupido squinted at the scribble.

“I think so? I need pineapple too.”

“Hopefully we've guessed right. And this handwriting coming from my master's household...”

Sidonius grumbled a bit more about bad writing as he put more bags in his basket. Cupido took a single bag of pineapple too. 

“One bag will do. The younger ones would rather have candy. And some of the older ones too.”

Sidonius nodded, continuing his search.

“No wonder. Most slaves don't get candy, not even sugar...where is the papaya?”

“The kids on the estates get candy every Saturnalia. It's their Saturnalia gift.”

Sidonius nodded as he continued his search.

“Oh, there. Hard to find and everything looks alike... Yes. Even if Master isn't so much into selling and breeding there are children in the company's possession. They get candy too.”

“It's the easiest thing to do. They all love it, no matter what age they are. _Dominus_ has his faults, but he does try and do his best by those he breeds and sells. Candy is also pretty cheap to buy in bulk lots to be distributed.”

“Explain this to some individuals. Candy costs them something. I think I have all on the list.”

Cupido sighed in relief.

“Thank goodness. Let's pay and get out of here.”

Nodding, Sidonius moved to do just that, but this time, the system refused to work for him. The salesman cursed shortly as he tried to get the machine to respond. A full minute later, the screen of the scanner finally flashes green, indicating the sale had been approved. Sighing in relief, Sidonius put the purchases into his satchel, glancing over to see how Cupido fared. This time, his friend didn't have any trouble, his sale going straight through.

“Maybe it's to do with larger amounts?”

Sidonius groaned.

“Oh, who knows? I'm just glad I don't need to buy anything else today.”

Moving out of the shop, Sidonius stopped and smiled at Cupido.

“Thank you for coming with me. Do you need something else, or can we head into the direction of our homes?”

Cupido grinned.

“We can leave the market, but I would like to stop at a newsagent on the way home. See what type of gossip is in the popular magazines, and if any are worth getting.”

“Not a bad idea. The vultures haven't completely forgotten about your master, have they?” Sidonius said with amusement. Cupido rolled his eyes.

“No. Though the main focus this month is those imperial kids being sentenced to slavery. Anyway.”

Sidonius rolled his eyes.

“Oh yes, them. If you ask me, they got what they deserved. Such stupidity.”

“I can't disagree. For once the law is treating everyone the same. Mostly. Come on. Let's get out of here. I'm getting a headache.”

Sidonius nodded in agreement as he led the way out of the markets.


End file.
